1. Field of the Invention
The present invention if directed to a vehicular lamp providing a moving light display and specifically the present invention is directed to the vehicular display signal or operating lamp providing the moving light display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well known axiom that movement attracts attention. For example, lamps that display and project moving light attract more attention than those that do not. Advertising displays traditionally use flickering or moving light displays so as to provide for the maximum attention. Even vehicle lamps also occasionally incorporate light movement when attention to the vehicle must be maximized. One specific example is the rotating lamps used by ambulances and police cars. Other moving lights have been used on vehicles when the light sources have been spring mounted to isolate them from vehicular motions that would damage them. In these applications the movement of the light source is held to a minimum and is not coordinated with reflectors or lenses to emphasize the movement.